


Canopus

by breepers_creepers



Series: Asterism [11]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ghost Zone Politics, Lodestar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breepers_creepers/pseuds/breepers_creepers
Summary: Clockwork introduces Danny to the Council.
Series: Asterism [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586794
Kudos: 32





	Canopus

"Hurry up, Daniel."

Danny rolled his eyes, floating leisurely towards his mentor. "You're the Master of Time, you know if we're going to be late or not."

"We will be," Clockwork passed Danny a folded black cloth. "If we don't leave in the next minute."

Danny shook out the cloth. It was a cloak, with a deep hood and tiny pinpricks of multicolored light on the inside, like stars. He tilted his head, appraising it. "What's this for?"

"It's a gift. You'll need to wear it, where we're going." Clockwork moved to the large front door.

Danny swung the cloak over his shoulders. "Where _are_ we going?"

"It's time you meet our employers." Danny stopped. _"Hurry,_ Daniel."

"Right," Danny followed Clockwork out of the conjoined towers. "What do you mean, our employers? I don't have a job." He hesitated. "Do I?"

Clockwork smirked over his shoulder. "You will."

"Great."

Clockwork laughed.

They sped through the Ghost Zone, flying past floating islands and doors, lairs belonging to ghosts Danny hadn't met yet. Occasionally, Clockwork would point at one and tell him to memorize it, but he never said why. After about a half hour of flying, the duo reached a large castle-like building, completely free of any land.

Danny stared at it.

"This, Daniel, is the home and workplace of the Observants. It is where the Council of Ancients hold meetings, and it is our destination."

Danny stared at Clockwork. He had learned in the two months of living with him that it was impossible to read his intentions. Finally, Danny asked, "Why are we here?"

Clockwork spun to face Danny, who flinched at the speed of the movement. Clockwork seemed amused at his discomfort. "We are here because I need to introduce you to the Council. They've been asking to meet you for over a week now. If we delay any longer, it will create suspicion towards both of us."

Danny felt his non-existent heart speed up. He _hated_ meeting people of authority, especially if he didn't have any warning.

Clockwork noticed his panic. His gaze softened. "You have nothing to fear, Daniel. I chose this moment because it is the opportune time. And remember, one day soon you will be equal, or even more powerful, than all the ghosts you are about to meet. They will keep that in mind. You will not face any disrespect."

Danny tipped his head in thought. It had never occurred to him before, but now he wondered if Clockwork would lie to him. He knew he wasn't telling him the whole truth, but strangely, that didn't bother him that much. A straight up lie, though... Not that Danny really had much control in the situation, anyway. Clockwork knew everything, he couldn't be tricked, and he certainly wouldn't let anything happen that he didn't want to. Danny sighed. "Fine."

"Good." Clockwork smiled.

Danny hated that smile. It just _screamed_ 'I know everything'.

Clockwork chuckled, as if he knew what Danny was thinking. "Now, come along. I can't wait to introduce you to Osmund."

**Author's Note:**

> Osmund is actually a really old OC of mine from like junior high. The only thing I remember about him is his name, but I thought it was fun little nod to my past.


End file.
